I am the Red Wolf
by bladesandswords85
Summary: You know of the stories of Altair ibn La' Ahad and Ezio Auditore de Frineze, yes? But have you heard of the other Assassin' that were never mentioned in history, but through stories, legends and myths? This is where you will find those Assassin's, my ancestor's. My name is John Redwoods, I am the Red Wolf. And this is the story of my life and my journey for answers.


**Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend**

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all Men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness – That to secure these Rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just Powers from the Consent of the Governed, that whenever any form of Government becomes destructive of these Ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its Foundation on such Principles, and organizing its Powers in such Form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness."_

_~The Unanimous Declaration of the thirteen United States of America (The Declaration of Independence)_

_Constantinople, 1511_

The streets of Constantinople were quiet. Byzantine guards patrolled them silently, the sound of their footsteps almost in sync. Archers stalked silently among the rooftops. The battle-hardened men cast their predatory glances towards anyone who seemed suspicious. A shadowy figure slowly stepped out of the darkness below. His tunic was grey, and there were red ribbons that were attached to his belt. The man's face was hidden by the shadows his hood cast over him, but his slightly bearded jaw was visible. Who is this man? He is The Mentor, Ezio Auditore de Frineze.

Meanwhile on the rooftops above, another hooded figure –whom was much younger- came up from behind one of the archer's and drove his hidden blade into his internal organs. The Byzantine silently crumpled to the ground. The figure looked to be at least 14 years of age, wearing garments of all black color. As Ezio began to move, the teenager followed him. His footsteps were silent, ant The Mentor didn't know of the young Assassin who followed him in the darkness of the night.

After a moment of walking, a patrol of Byzantine Templars emerged from around the corner with their swords drawn.

"There he is!" One of the Templar's shouted. "It's the Assassin!"

Ezio unsheathed Altaïr's eagle-head sword and immediately dispatched the first Byzantine guard. The Assassin on the rooftops saw that the man was in danger, and he jumped down and Air assassinated a guard that was behind Ezio. The Mentor realized that he was there. But since he clearly saved him from what could have been a death blow, he didn't register the Assassin as a threat. After what seemed like hours of fighting, Ezio and the mysterious Assassin stood side-by-side in the center of a circle of bodies. The Mentor sheathed his sword and turned to look at the teen.

"Grazie, mi amichi." Ezio placed a fist over his heart and slightly bowed his head.

"There is no thanks needed, Mentor," the teen finally spoke, his voice course and rough. "I'm here to protect, and I have done that."

The Assassin began to walk away. Ezio raised a hand and spoke.

"Wait. Who are you?"

Ever so slowly, he turned around to face The Mentor. He kept his head low and his face hidden. Ezio could finally make out the half- mask that covered his cheek bone.

"I am merely a dark messenger," he replied. "The one who hides in the shadow's to battle in the name of GOD... I, am the Night Angel."

And with that, the boy ran into an alleyway and disappeared under the blanket of darkness. It was just in time as three masked Assassins jumped down from the rooftop's with their swords drawn. They approached the alleyway to follow the mysterious figure, but stopped when Ezio raised his hand for them to cease.

"Mentor," one of them questioned. There was a hint of Arabic in his accent. "Is that wise? What if he comes back to kill you?"

The Mentor merely waved his hand at the Assassin and turned to walk away.

"He is not a threat," Ezio reassured. "And even if he was, you know that he would not last too long against me."

The youngest Assassin took a step forward. "Ezio- I mean MENTOR, what was the man's name?"

The experienced Assassin halted, granting a moment of silence. He turned back to the young one and replied:

"That was an Assassin who will become a legend one day. Someone who will be remembered for all time, but will pass as merely a shadow upon the mark of history. He is The Night Angel."

_Asheville, North Carolina; Present Day_

A blond middle-aged woman lay in her hospital bed with her newborn son. Her husband was there for the delivery, but they had yet to decide a name for him. The woman was thinking for a good, suitable name when a knocked sounded at the door. A male doctor -who looked to be in his mid-sixty's- stuck his head into the room.

"Ms. Redwoods," he announced softly. "Your husband is here."

She nodded, and a tall man wearing a Delta Force uniform stepped inside.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

The father pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat next to his wife. He stared down at his son with pride and love gleaming in his blue eyes.

"I think I have a name for our little boy," he said.

The mother almost bolted upright. "What is it? What name do you have for our son?"

He reached over gently and held his son in his arms. The boy was sound asleep. The father reached up with a fingerless-gloved hand and tapped his nose lightly.

"John," he finally said. "John Alexander Redwoods."

"I love it." The blond woman let out a light chuckle. "He DOES look like a John."

The uniformed man stepped over to the window of the hospital room and stared out to the city of Asheville that was covered by a blanket of darkness. This would be his sons home until he was all grown-up. The father leaned in and whispered something into the infants ear.

"John," he started. "I see something great inside of you. Something that tells me that you are destined to do great things one day. You may not realize it later on, but it'll come to you. Remember that your mommy and I are here for you, even when we die we're still there for you." He kissed the boys head. "One day... You'll become a legend. And everyone will remember you by what you did for the people. One day, John... One day..."

**End of Chapter 1**

Oh my god! So stowcked! :D This is probably gonna' be my greatest OC fanfiction. But hey, that's my opinion. Tell me what you think about it so far. I don't care if it's good or bad critisism, I welcome it all.

Thanks for reading! X3 (I feel so SSSSSSsspecccial! XD)

~Blade


End file.
